


Kittens!

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Request Meme, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Anonymous asked: Either the Russian or German operators with kittens?Ask and ye will receive...





	Kittens!

“Kapkan has been trapped on the sofa for  _ two hours _ ,” Glaz hissed, peeking around the doorway with Fuze’s body heat to his back. The trapper lay defeated on the pleather, arms and legs sprawled and eyes gazing aimlessly at the ceiling in some depressing form of agony, “he hasn't moved a muscle since lunch time.”

 

Fuze chortled quietly and ducked his head back around the doorframe, eying Glaz with a mischievous look. 

 

“Who even got those things on the base anyway?” Fuze asked, suppressing loud giggles behind a knuckle. Glaz shrugged and straightened his spine, looking amused yet vaguely worried. He’d need to bring Kapkan some nourishment soon, if anything. 

 

“No idea. Last I heard the Germans mentioned they brought something back from their last mission in Spain, but I seriously doubt it'd be  _ that.” _ Glaz gestured back into the room where Kapkan lay with three sleeping baby kittens on his belly. Another sigh on Fuze’s end and he rolled his eyes. “We should really go get him some food, I don't think he--” 

 

“Oh! Great, just the men I wanted to see!” A voice boasted from down the hall, and neither of the Russians had any time to flinch before two more swaddled bundles were tossed into their arms. From Glaz’s cocoon poked a tiny black head, a tuft of orange fur caught in the kittens tiny mouth, and it wriggled horrendously. It was a chore to even keep the blanket upright. 

 

Fuze however, was struggling to ensure his payload stayed on his body. Once set down, the kittens Bandit saddled Shuhrat with were already darting from the nest, exploring his clothes and tugging on his ears and balancing them seemed to nearly break his spine. 

 

“Bandit, what the  _ fuck _ , man?” Fuze wailed, little baby teeth tearing at his skin and unable to retaliate for fear of hurting the babies. Bandit whistled and tapped his shoe. 

 

“We found them stuck under the floorboards at the nightclub in Spain; mother was dead ‘n all, so we collected all we could find and shipped up back in our duffels. Adorable little bastard aren't they?” he scratched the one gnawing on Fuze tenderly before turning heel, “I gotta go clean up our equipment, thanks for watching them for me!” 

 

And he was gone. 

 

“ _ Ouch!”  _ Another exclaim of hurt. Fuze pried the tortoiseshell kitten off his ear and stuffed it into the blanket, adding three more and wrapping the top tightly with the corner of the blankie, ensuring no more escapees. Glaz returned focus to his bundle, looked down at soft blue eyes that looked back up at him, and--

 

“Oh my God…”

 

The little kitten put one warm paw on his nose as they stared at each other. 

 

“Fuze, call the fucking GSG9. These are my children now.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Tachanka was missing when they re-entered the Russian bunks. Well, not technically missing, but he had managed to pick up Kapkan from the rec room and bring him back, kitten still snoring softly on his chest and said man still unmoving. 

 

And no part of Tachanka’s body was visible under the fur. 

 

“ _ ОЙ бЛЯТЬ, there's more…”  _ Fuze groaned, shuffling his kittens about as Glaz clutched the bundle close to his chest, looking disgustingly similar to a mother with babe to breast. 

 

Tachanka laughed heartily, ruffling his belly full of cats and gently rolling them about, completely unfazed by the tiny claws in his arms and torso. 

 

“It is great, is it not! Look at the little ones, so cute!” He bellowed, loud voice not even making the babies flinch. “This one is Dominic, after Bandit of course, and that is Anatoly, and she is Sasha, and that one I have called Boris, and--” 

 

He kept naming off his litter as Glaz sat down next to Finka in her bunk, who was nursing the runt of the litter by bottle with a tender expression of fondness. He watched her baby suckle while sorting through his own, sifting through names in his mind and cooing all the while. The orange one was so drastically different he was damn well sure Bandit was lying about it being just  _ one  _ litter. 

 

Finka smiled brightly at Glaz and angled the dozing kitten so he could see, noting it's bent tail and slightly crooked paw. A runt at best. 

 

“Such adorable little ones, an absolute blessing. The base was getting boring anyway, no?” She muttered, and Glaz feverently nodded. The black one still kept its eyes locked on his, and studying the baby closer he finally noticed the little speck marring it's left eye, a bloodied array of veiny lines and vessels, nearly matching his own right. A perfect mirror. 

 

“Oh sweet Jesus… This one is the best. I am going to make her my spotter. She's going to be better than Fuze…” 

 

Finka chuckled and Fuze growled from his bunk, still suffocating under the barrage of tiny fuzzballs. But the stubborn fool was so gentle under all that snark, and treated his babies with such soft care it was surprising. 

 

“Mine will bring down our foes and we will celebrate in their remains,” Kapkan drawled, still staring blank at the bunk above him and caressing the sleepy cat. 

  
  


All in all, Glaz figured he was anything but mad at the Germans for the present. He just hoped they didn't try to take their kittens back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anatoly Zinoviev is Tachanka's voice actor and an all around amazing sweet heart, so he gets a kitten in his name~


End file.
